Chidori y Sagara en la emancipacion de America
by Don Jaimico de la Torre
Summary: Chidori y Sagara junto con Tom y Jerry ayudaran a personajes como San Martin y Bolivar contra el dominio español


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Chidori y Sagara en la emancipación de America

I

Los dos estudiantes japoneses Chidori Kaname y Sagara Sousuke tenían nuevas formas de estudiar en la clase, aunque eso no era tan importante para la vida del sargento que se encargaba de proteger a su amiga.

El joven Sagara era hijo adoptivo de un militar japonés, tenía el rango de sargento y era experto en todo tipo de armas de fuego y ella cuando perdía la paciencia le pegaba con su abanico.

Lo nuevo para ellos era el tema de la emancipación de America Latina, donde famosos patriotas lucharon contra la dominación española.

Algunos alumnos no comprendían bien la historia de esos países del otro lado del océano Pacifico, y una lengua que ellos no comprendían.

Luego de no entender bien, la clase termino y se retiraron, aunque Sagara estudiaba las tácticas de guerras.

Para eso fueron a la biblioteca y pudieron hallar un extraño libro, pero hablaba del tema nuevo que estaban viendo.

Le llamaban la atención el libro y los dos estudiantes dijeron:

-Para que no halla retrasos ven a hacer el resumen en mi casa, Sagara-Dijo Chidori.

-De acuerdo-Respondió Sagara.

Iban tomados de la mano, aunque ellos parecían que eran novios, para ellos solo creían que eran amigos que hacían cualquier cosa, juntos.

Una amiga de Sagara era la capitana Tessa, que solía ser muy cariñosa con Sousuke, y eso ponía en celos a Chidori cuando los veía juntos.

Mientras tanto, aparecieron un gato y un ratón que eran nada menos Tom y Jerry que andaban haciendo líos por las calles de ese país, al roedor lo acompañaban un ratoncito huérfano llamado Nibbles.

Los dos jóvenes los recogieron en el departamento con cariño y con prisa se pusieron a hacer el resumen, mientras que los animales andaban con la heladera buscando comida, y probaban la extraña comida japonesa, pero al gato le gustaba el pescado.

Cuando empezaron a hojear el libro, parecía que se fundía, las letras se derretían junto con las ilustraciones y de ahí salieron cadenas que arrastraron a los dos estudiantes, al gato y los dos ratones dentro del libro.

II

La emancipación de Sudamérica tiene antecedentes como la rebelión del jefe inca de nombre José Gabriel Condorcanqui, llamado Túpac Amaru contra los españoles.

Siguiendo del motín de esclavos en Haití, donde Francia perdió su colonia y tuvo jefes como Toussaint Louverture y luego el primer emperador negro Dessalines.

Además de la independencia de los Estados Unidos que ese ejemplo de emancipación sirvió como inspiración para los criollos.

El primer país en intentar emanciparse de la corona española, fue México, que el cura Miguel Hidalgo y Costilla el primero en encabezar el proceso de independencia.

Sus aliados eran el sacerdote pobre José María Morelos y Pavón y el militar Vicente Guerrero, con la virgen de Guadalupe en su estandarte encabezo el Grito de Dolores.

Agustín de Iturbide prefirió servir al ejercito realista, desafortunadamente el cura Hidalgo fue capturado, excomulgado por la iglesia y ejecutado, su cabeza fue expuesta en una jaula.

Luego de muchos combates entre criollos y realistas, el compañero de Hidalgo, convoca el Congreso, pero fue capturado y ejecutado, ahí los intentos independentistas son sofocados, algunos personajes que participaron fueron Abasolo y Allende.

Es porque en España, el emperador francés Napoleón Bonaparte invadía ese país, el rey Carlos IV fue hecho prisionero, hubo motines, insurrecciones, fusilamientos y desastres.

Chidori y Sousuke junto al gato y a los dos ratones estaban en el Río de la Plata, que su capital era Buenos Aires, que hace poco tuvo su primer gobierno patrio.

Había pasado por las invasiones inglesas, lideradas por los generales Beresford y Whitelocke, capturaron el tesoro que era llevado por el virrey Sobremonte, pero con las milicias porteñas fueron vencidas, incluso con Santiago de Liniers que fue hecho virrey.

El último virrey fue Cisneros, luego de su destitución, una junta convocada por Cornelio Saavedra proclamo el primer gobierno patrio.

Algunos no estaban de acuerdo y hubo fusilamientos de Liniers y Alzaga, un abogado Mariano Moreno, que cuando fue de viaje diplomático a Inglaterra, murió en alta mar, causa de envenenamiento por un asesino de Saavedra.

Las calles eran típicas de la vida porteña, con aguateros, vendedores ambulantes, las mujeres tenían peinetones, mantas, mantillas y miriñaques.

Los lectores se fueron a enlistar en el ejército patriota contra los realistas, el general era Manuel Belgrano y tenia muchos planes de ir al norte.

Los que apoyaban la revolución eran, Monteagudo, Antonio Luis Berutti, Francisco Luis Ocampo y Eustaquio Díaz Vélez.

Las primeras luchas de la revolución fue la batalla de Suipacha, donde un pequeño ejército de criollos derroto a los españoles.

Belgrano tenía ideas de crear una bandera para la nueva nación, también escarapela y la música para el himno, compuesta por Blas Parera, Vicente López y Planes y con el piano de Mariquita Sánchez de Thompson.

Luego de que Napoleón fue derrotado, el príncipe de Asturias, juro en un acta ser el rey, y era Fernando VII, hijo del anterior y envío fuerzas militares a recuperar las colonias y reprimir a los patriotas.

Estaban los generales Gaul, Máximo Montana, Pablo Morillo y Morillo, José Tomas Boves y De la Serna.

En Paraguay, el general Fulgencio Yegros proclama la independencia, y es el primer presidente de su país.

Enlistados en el ejercito, fueron rumbo al Alto Perú, a combatir contra los españoles, y de España venia en barco, José Francisco de San Martín, un criollo de tez morena que venia de estudiar en ese país, combatió a los franceses en Bailen y venia para unirse a la causa patriota.

En Caracas, los criollos derrocaron al gobernador español, como un tipo de revolución, aunque no proclamaron la independencia aun. En Colombia se firmaba el acto de la independencia, pero reconocía a Fernando VII como legitimo monarca.

III

Iban por los lugares mas humildes, donde los guachos iban en carretas con ádrales, comiendo asado, cazando con boleadoras, viviendo en cabañas, cultivando caña, domesticando cerdos, los gallos cantaban, había aguateros, trabajaban con machetes, tomando mate y usando poncho.

Pero en la ciudad había tertulias de alta clase, yendo en berlina y Lando, en iglesia estaban los cardenales y obispos con cálices, mujeres con corpiño, corsé, diadema, mantillas, mantas y miriñaques y los hombres usaban redingotes.

La primera batalla que iba a librar San Martín estaba en San Lorenzo, donde iban a atacar los realistas, lo acompañaban el moreno Cabral.

Iba a crear un cuerpo de soldados granaderos, utilizando caballo, lanzas y espadas se lanzaron contra los españoles que les disparaban, mientras se acercaban, morían de los tiros, y ahí San Martín cayó del caballo que quedo herido.

Mientras sus hombres luchaban con el enemigo, también se enfrentaba a los que se acercaban, cuando Cabral fue en su ayuda, un soldado enemigo le un golpe mortal en la bayoneta, dos granaderos fueron a auxiliarlo.

En su agonía, el moreno decía:

-Muero contento por luchar contra el enemigo-

Finalmente, los realistas se retiraron porque fueron vencidos, San Martín fue curado de la herida, y agradeció al sargento Cabral de haberle salvado la vida.

En el campamento de Belgrano, los nuevos reclutas hacían tareas como cocinar y atender, vestían hombreras y chaquetas azules.

El gato y los ratones no paraban de hacer lío, y su misión era enfrentarse a las fuerzas del oficial De la Serna que los esperaba.

En el virreinato de Nueva Granada, era conocida como la Patria Boba, porque hubo muchos enfrentamientos entre federales y unitarios, y por ello el general Morillo mando a reprimirlo.

En Venezuela se intento firmar el acta de la independencia, aunque todavía estaba en poder de la corona española.

Uno de los famosos patriotas era Francisco de Miranda creador de la Logia Lautaro, que lucho en Europa y en Rusia, pero este venezolano fue capturado y enviado a la prisión de Cádiz donde pasaría sus últimos días.

En Venezuela, con Caracas reconquistada, hubo revueltas de campesinos, indígenas y negros, y con la crueldad de los generales Tomas Boves y Morillo desbarato sangrientamente las fuerzas patriotas, aunque Boves murió atravesado por unas lanzas, y Pablo mando a fusilar a varios cabecillas.

Las mujeres cumplían un gran rol para el apoyo de los emancipadores, aunque en el caso de Policarpa Salavarrieta que fue fusilada por las fuerzas realistas.

Aunque el bastión realista en Perú, con el gobierno del virrey Abascal era muy sólido y con sus generales iban hacia los patriotas.

En la Banda Oriental, los uruguayos liderados por José Gervasio Artigas, ya comenzaban a emanciparse contra la corona española y contra la portuguesa.

Los patriotas rioplatenses sufrieron derrotas como en la batalla de Huaqui, que el ejército era dirigido por Martín de Pueyrredón.

Mientras tanto, Belgrano y sus hombres lucharon en la batalla de Tucumán, ahí Sousuke disparaba con una buena puntería y sin fallar al enemigo, Chidori acompañaba a la caballería usando el sable, también los acompañaron gente común.

Los animales disparaban los cañones, no solo con balas, sino que también con rocas o piedras, que hacían nubes de polvos que cegaban al enemigo y caía presa de los soldados.

Los ratones utilizaban escobillones, palos y hasta lanzas contra los que se acercaban, también hasta sartenes que los dejaban inconcientes, mientras que otros caían por las balas de Sagara.

Kaname se volvió sanguinaria con el uso del sable, sus enemigos no podían escapar de la muerte, poco después, los realistas se rindieron.

El general conocía al español, porque estudiaron juntos, hubo muchos prisioneros además de las bajas entre ambos bandos.

Pero la suerte iba a cambiar, se enfrentaron a los ejércitos realistas en batallas de Vilcapugio y Ayo huma, donde sufrieron humillantes derrotas, los prisioneros desobedecieron a Belgrano y el general mando a ajusticiarlos.

Aunque los lectores hayan participado en los combates, no pudieron vencer al gran enemigo, pero Manuel no se daba por vencido, aunque iba a realizar sus planes y seguir adelante, pero sus tropas tenían frío y hambre.

El gaucho Martín Miguel de Guemes combatía al enemigo con un ejercito rural de gauchos, pero también en Chile s sumo al proyecto de independencia, las tropas organizadas por el general Bernardo de O'Higgins fueron derrotadas en Rancagua con su regimiento de húsares.

Finalmente se enfrentaron a las tropas comandadas por De la Serna, en la batalla de Salta, y los lectores con portapliegos, sable y tahalí se enfrentaron contra los realistas.

Acompañando al español, estaba el sargento Elmer, un calvo que iba armado con su escopeta disparando al oponente.

Los realistas, estaban en desventaja, mientras que Jerry y Nibbles atacaron al calvo haciéndole burlas, los jóvenes luchaban con el enemigo haciéndolos caer.

Luego de un feroz combate, los patriotas triunfaron, Elmer fue degradado por De la Serna por ser muy tonto.

Aunque Belgrano mando a izar la nueva bandera, que era celeste y blanca, también en Alto Perú, luchaba una mujer contra los realistas, su nombre era Juana de Azurduy, Manuel la admiraba mucho y de obsequio le dio un sable.

Cuando se presento con San Martín, por un gran proyecto, los lectores se fueron con el y se despidieron de Manuel, aunque en el ejercito e granaderos estaba un perro llamado Spike y su hijo.

Aunque Belgrano había sido vencido por el general paraguayo Cabañas, aunque le transmitió los ideales de independencia.

IV

Simon Bolívar volvía de Europa para luchar contra los realistas, busco ayuda en Inglaterra pero no pudo y su plan era hacer una nación.

Su maestro era Andrés Bello, que también escribía, en Venezuela había luchas internas de criollos, negros e indígenas.

Mientras tanto en Buenos Aires, un triunvirato gobernaba e incluso Bernandino Rivadavia y se planeaba hacer la independencia, aunque Pueyrredón haya fracasado, los militares Flores, Freire Álvarez Tomas y Lucio Mansilla iban a las pulperías, donde había indios con mocasines, asado, asnos, barriles, mates y mulos.

En el campamento, los jóvenes entrenaban ya que iban hacia la helada Cordillera de los Andes, con destino a Chile y Perú.

Durante el entrenamiento estaba el sanjuanino Facundo Quiroga, que era como un caudillo en su provincia.

Aunque también Jerry hacia que el perro Spike ataque a Tom por cualquier cosa como molestar al cachorro.

Mientras tanto en la Banda Oriental, estaban organizados los Treinta y Tres Orientales liderados por Artigas, Rondeau y Lavalleja, para luchar contra España y Portugal, sus acciones eran quitarles tierras a los adinerados y españoles y darles a los pobres, a los negros e indígenas.

En el grupo de Bolívar estaba el mariscal Antonio José Sucre, y sus planes para atacar los asentamientos españoles.

El viaje a la cordillera de los Andes era peligroso, llevaban pólvora, armas, provisiones y cañones, además de los caballos, llevaban mulas de carga, algunos iban montados en los asnos, porque eran resistentes.

El clima era tan frío que helaba los pies, los acompañaban mercenarios de raza negra con chaquetas rojas, aunque San Martín era muy asmático, se detenían repetidas veces a acampar y el correntino se postraba en su catre vomitando sangre y con la atención del cirujano.

Mientras descansaban en la fría cordillera de los Andes, tomaban algo caliente como te y sopa, la misión era ir a Chile, donde O'Higgins luchaba contra los realistas.

El enemigo estaba cerca que podrían ser emboscados, estaban el general Sam Bigotes que acompañaban al ejercito español.

Los lectores investigaban con ayuda de los curas que sabían donde se instalaba el enemigo, el oficial de bigote grueso tenia dos fieros guardaespaldas de mala cara.

Sagara descubrió donde estaban, con ayuda de los ratones, iban a emboscar a los realistas, capturaron a uno de ellos y lo usaron como señuelo disfrazado de soldado patriota.

El plan fue exitoso, y el hijo de Spike ladro al enemigo y ahí los patriotas salieron de sus escondites y abrieron fuego.

Chidori atacaba con su sable y los hacia caer, Sagara con su buena puntería eliminaba a los que venían, Tom usaba sus garras, Spike e hijo mordían y los ratones arrojaban piedras.

Los jóvenes se enfrentaron a los guardaespaldas de Bigotes, dejándolos sin armas y así los hicieron huir, Sam ordeno la retirada antes que sea tarde; uno de los centinelas le dijo a Spike:

-Oye ¿este no es tu hijo?-Le soltó porque le mordía los glúteos y seguía ladrando.

Pero por esto, Sam no se iba a dar por vencido, ya que le dijo al otro general español donde estaban; mientras que San Martín, junto con Soler y O'Higgins, planeaban atacar a los realistas en una zona montañosa.

Su lema era:

-Seamos libres y lo demás no importa nada-

Mientras hablaban sobre el plan de ataque, los soldados estaban listos para batallar, armados con mosquetes, fusiles, pistolas y sables. Detrás de los cerros, el enemigo se acercaba.

Con el sonar de los cañones comenzó la batalla, mientras que los jefes iban acompañados de la caballería observando la batalla y como los soldados negros combatían.

El chileno ordeno atacar una de las guardias realistas, Sam también comandaba la batalla y ordeno repeler su ataque.

Los lectores no tuvieron otra que atacar por tierra, algunos enemigos caían a sus pies por disparos, sablazos y las piedrazas no faltaban, ya que con eso desconcertaban al enemigo, aunque también los monjes ayudaban a combatir a los patriotas.

El correntino junto con Soler enviaron a atacar por otro cerro, y Bernardo vuelve a atacar al enemigo, ahí Sam comenzaba a preocuparse, y los lectores se lanzaban contra el.

El bigote grueso disparaba y Sagara esquivaba los tiros hasta que se le acabaron las balas, pero el joven disparo asustando al caballo en el que iba y lo izo caer.

Mientras se levantaba, los animales dispararon el cañón y lo dejo con el uniforme negro y desgarrado, ahí se rindió.

Los realistas estaban desconcertados y mientras huían hacia Chacabuco, se rindieron y con esta victoria, pudieron liberar Chile, Sam fue hecho prisionero con los sobrevivientes.

Los chilenos estaban contentos de ser libres de la corona española y celebraron con su nueva bandera de roja, blanca y azul.

V

El príncipe Pedro, hijo de los reyes de Portugal, se había instalado en Río de Janeiro, luego de la invasión napoleónica.

Brasil era posesión portuguesa, luego de una fallida rebelión de los Tiradentes, planeaba hacer la independencia, aunque era importante la trata de esclavos.

Las haciendas eran importantes por el latifundio, eran fincas rurales de la producción agropecuaria y la explotación minera.

En la hacienda Pau de Alho, el príncipe Pedro se relajaba en la casa grande con un lujoso interior, y una vida de privilegios.

En la haciendas había bohíos y cabañas con cañas de azúcar, carretas, loros, palmeras y pozos, ahí trabajaban muchos esclavos, y los pescadores iban en jangadas.

Mientras que en la ciudad la gente iba en berlinas, carrozas y landos, luciendo con alzacuellos, chinescos y espuelas.

Pero en Ipiranga, Pedro grita:

-Brasileros, de hoy en día nuestro lema será, independencia o muerte-

Ahí se proclamo su independencia, incluso su padre el rey Juan VI de Portugal reconoció la independencia.

Pero como se convertía en imperio, iba a expandirse, incluso posesionarse de la Colonia de Sacramento, pero la Banda Oriental se lo iba a impedir.

Ahí comenzó la guerra contra el Brasil, las batallas se libraban en el mar, y contaba con la presencia del almirante de origen irlandés William Brown, que lucho contra las naves realistas.

Desafortunadamente, Artigas se enfrento con Buenos Aires y como ya no podía luchar contra el dominio portugués, se fue al exilio en Paraguay.

VI

Por otros frentes de la campaña libertadora, participaban Juan Gregorio de las Heras, Mariano Necochea y su hermano Eugenio, Juan Tromond O'brien y Tomas Rufino Guido.

Ahora iban compuestos con charreteras, bayonetas, bicornios, cartucheras, con coraceros, floretes, hombreras, mochilas, pistolas, portapliegos, puñales, sables y tahalí.

Increíblemente mientras iban por las llanuras de Cancha Rayada, fueron sorprendidos por los realistas, abrieron fuego contra los soldados, atacaron el campamento dando muerte a los que agarraban sus armas y los que estaban dormidos.

Ambos jóvenes trataron de defenderse, pero no estaban preparados y el comandante de los realistas era Rocky y su torpe ayudante Bob.

Luego de minutos de masacre, los españoles huyeron, pero San Martín no se daba por vencido, Bernardo lo esperaba para una batalla definitiva.

Los soldados pudieron recuperarse después de aquel revés, y estaban listos para combatir, y San Martín tenía planes para el próximo combate que iba a librarse en Maipú.

Los realistas, liderados por el general Osorio y los dos gángsters estaban listos para el combate, y los lectores bien preparados.

Comenzó con los cañones, preparando escobillones para disparar, causaban estragos en los realistas, aunque el movimiento de las tropas era diferente al de los patriotas.

Entonces, el libertador se puso a recordar a Aníbal Barca, y creo una especie de doble flanqueo y con ella pudo arrollar el flanco enemigo.

Los realistas estaban desconcertados, Sagara daba muerte a muchos con sus disparos, su novia atacaba con cualquiera con su sable, mientras que las mascotas se encargaban de los cañones disparando rocas.

Mientras tanto los jefes patriotas y la caballería aplastaban la infantería enemiga, hacían caer muchos enemigos.

El gangster enano mando a sus matones que eran dragones a atacar a los lectores, pero con ayuda de los ratones y de Tom, quedaron desconcertados por las piedrazas y fueron abatidos fácilmente por la pareja.

Intentando huir, un cañonazo cayo cerca y cayeron de los caballos, los dos disparaban para que no se acerquen, cuando se les agotaron las balas intentaron reagrupar a sus hombres, pero la suerte quedo echada cuando Osorio se rindió, por eso también se rindieron y tiraron sus armas y fueron hechos prisioneros.

Los patriotas triunfaron y por ello, San Martín y O'higgins se abrazaron, y su nuevo plan era ir a Perú para hacer proclamar su independencia.

Y de ayuda estaba el almirante británico Cochrane que lo ayudo a ir de Valparaíso a Lima, donde era nido del poder realista.

Con el objetivo logrado, San Martín proclama la independencia peruana y solo faltaba reunirse con Bolívar.

Haciendo lo mismo, Bolívar también cruzo la cordillera de los Andes, y era un plan para la maniobra militar, acompañado por José Antonio Páez y sus llaneros, pudieron enfrentarse en la batalla de Boyacá, donde las tropas enemigas eran lideradas por el cruel general Morillo.

Los llaneros, de a pie o a caballo atacaron a las tropas realistas, pero la suerte empezaría a abandonar a los españoles, ya que con la brutalidad de los llaneros la caballería era aplastada, ahí Morillo empezaba a preocuparse.

Bolívar a caballo era mas sagaz contra el enemigo, cuando los españoles estaban en desventaja, el general Morillo se puso nervioso y de forma irónica desmonto y acercándose a Bolívar se rindió.

Luego de esta desastrosa derrota, Morillo fue degradado y perdió sus cargos de general, pero el virrey De la Serna y el brigadier Gaul tenía más planes; aunque lograron la independencia de Colombia.

Finalmente, San Martín fue directo a Guayaquil a entrevistarse con Simon Bolívar, incluso el correntino tuvo contacto con Sucre, los lectores esperaban afuera, mientras que Jerry y Nibbles hacían travesuras con Tom y molestaban a Spike.

No se supo que se dijeron ambos, sino que San Martín dejo el cargo de Libertador a Bolívar y el se retira de la guerra, los lectores se fueron con el venezolano y sus planes eran luchar contra los últimos realistas que estaban en America.

Se presentaron ante Simon y sus aliados, preparados para enfrentarse a las fuerzas del virrey De la Serna que se izo cargo del gobierno en Perú.

Primero iban a enfrentarse contra los españoles en Carabobo, los acompañaban los llaneros y mercenarios negros.

El general realista era Montana, un militar maleducado y gritón, los oficiales y soldados lo miraban con desconfianza.

Cuando comenzó el combate, los españoles dispararon e hicieron estragos con los soldados, pero con ayuda de los lectores dispararon contra el enemigo.

Aunque tenían bajas, los patriotas avanzaban y con ayuda de los disparos de Sagara, al ver a Bolívar, Montana ordena la retirada.

Esta victoria aseguro la independencia de Venezuela, pero aun faltaba más que hacer y para eso estaba Sucre.

Este mariscal lucho contra los realistas en Pichincha, y cuando los realistas firmaron el armisticio, proclamo la independencia de Ecuador.

VII

La lucha emancipadora continuaba, el maleducado general Montana los esperaba en Junín, y además Simon contaba con mercenarios que eran negros e indígenas.

Cuando el combate empezó, las fuerzas patriotas y realistas chocaron con una fuerza devastadora, pero los lectores entre forcejeos iban tras Montana que luchaba con mucha ferocidad con su sable.

Cuando los españoles sufrían muchas bajas, Máximo huía a galope abandonando a sus soldados, Chidori y Sousuke lo perseguían, hasta contando ayuda de los Tom, Jerry y Nibbles pudieron hacerlo bajar de su caballo.

Ese jefe realista desenvaino su sable, pero Chidori lo desarmo fácilmente y Sagara le dio un golpe duro que lo dejo fuera de combate.

Con esa victoria, junto con Sucre iban hacia Perú para enfrentarse al virrey De la Serna, el oficial maleducado fue hecho prisionero y sus compañeros le mandaban insultos por ser malo.

El plan de Bolívar era hacer su gran nación, que la llamaría la "Gran Colombia"; descansaron brevemente antes de enfrentarse en una última batalla a los realistas.

Mientras tanto, Chidori le hablaba cariñosamente a Sagara:

-Aquí peleas bien-

-Si, es algo nuevo pelear bien con armas-

-¿Qué piensas luego?-

-Quiero terminar el libro contigo-

-OH, Sagara-Lo besa.

El ejercito enemigo estaba en Ayacucho, estaban el virrey y el general Gaul estaban listos para combatir, y las fuerzas patriotas estaban al mando de Sucre.

Comenzando con cañonazos, caían varios soldados y abatían a la caballería realista, luego comenzaron a avanzar.

Sucre avanzaba en su caballo luchando contra sus enemigos con su sable, el gato y los ratones lanzaban piedras y el Chidori acababa a cualquiera con su sable y Sagara con muy buena puntería daba muerte a los que estaban lejos.

El virrey empezaba a perder la calma, al ver que sus tropas eran derrotadas, y con eso el general Gaul iba hacia los lectores; pero el joven dispara su última bala y con un susto, el caballo se cae junto con el jefe realista.

Desenvaina su sable y lucha contra Chidori, pero la desarma fácilmente, y la golpea, aunque aparece Sagara y combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Aunque el joven estaba acostumbrado a disparar, recibe fuertes golpes del general y cuando agarra su sable para dar el último golpe, Sagara esquiva su ataque y con una espada en mano atraviesa a Gaul y cae muerto.

Ya sin tener otra idea, De la Serna se rinde, capitulan como catorce generales y los realista sufrieron muchas bajas.

Sagara ayudaba a Chidori que estaba herida, Sucre salio victorioso, y con esa victoria, acabo con la presencia española en America Latina.

Incluso en las Provincias Unidas del Río de la Plata, proclamaron su independencia en la provincia de Tucumán, Narciso Laprida fue quien leyó el acta; pero la política de Bernandino Rivadavia fue corrupta.

En otros países fue así, Yegros, quien intentaba derrocar a un dictador, termino asesinado, fundaron un país en el Alto Perú llamado Bolivia, en honor a Bolívar, en aquellos lugares atacaba a los ricos y españoles, el bandido bueno Corre volando.

En México hubo nuevos planes y Guerrero proclamo la independencia derrocando al virrey O'donoju, aunque Iturbide se proclamo emperador, pero luego abdico, cuando volvió del exilio fue fusilado por traición.

El plan de la "Gran Colombia" no se cumplió y Bolívar se retiro con pocos amigos, su sucesor fue el colombiano Francisco de Paula Santander, incluso Sucre fue asesinado por enemigos.

Finalmente los lectores estando sanos y salvo se despidieron de aquellos héroes que liberaron a varias naciones de America Latina.

VIII

Cuando volvieron del libro, los jóvenes y los animales estaban agotados después de ayudar a los patriotas.

Tom, Jerry, Nibbles, Spike y su hijo volvieron a Norteamérica, llevándose el refrigerador de un vecino, a Chidori le dio gracia.

Luego de descansar largo rato, hicieron su resumen y lo entregaron, aunque hayan sacado una buena calificación fueron a pasear por la ciudad.

Ellos seguían siendo novios, incluso se olvidaron lo del ejercito, ya que para Sagara, pelear en el libro fue divertido.

Cocinando, jugando, descansando, ir a la playa y hacer el amor, estaban teniendo planes para el futuro como casarse y tener hijos.

Así era la vida de Chidori y Sagara, viviendo en paz y haciendo cosas como parejas, así de simple hasta el final.

Fin


End file.
